The present invention relates generally to a breast support apparatus (referred to as a brassiere or bra) for use with any garment. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved convertible and adjustable configuration of a bra with shoulder straps to a backless bra to provide increased versatility, convenient use and comfortable support to the breast when wearing apparel designed to reveal the back of the human body as bare.
Brassieres (“bras”) are generally undergarments that a wearer wants to conceal, and which are worn to contour and support the breasts. Women are constantly seeking comfortable bras that are appropriate for different styles of apparel, especially backless apparel and strapless, or halter neck evening gowns, dresses or tops without disclosing unsightly straps either across the back or over the shoulders of the wearer. Women with larger breasts are faced with certain fashion limitations and often will not purchase backless apparel for public wear due to lack of support to the breasts and/or the exposed look of the breasts from the external appearance of the garment.
In the prior art, numerous attempts at alleviating these problems have been promulgated. A backless and strapless bra is a device known in the art and worn under clothing when a bra with traditional shoulder straps would appear under the clothing and detract from the appearance of the clothing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,106 provides a backless and strapless bra where the attaching straps are crossed down on the back of the wearer and brought to the front at the waist line so that shoulder straps are not required. However, this design is not convertible or adjustable to be worn in a normal fashion with shoulder straps. The lack of the shoulder straps will limit the wearer's ability to extend the range of how low the bands can cross around the back while maintaining the bra in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,881 describes a bra comprising a neck band and wrap around waist bands, thus eliminating undesirable shoulder straps. However, this bra has no under wire support. It has a flat wedge material and design that leads to a flat contour. The halter band is also permanently connected to the apex of the bra and shoulder straps have been eliminated, making the bra non-configurable for alternate wear. Further, the bra uses tape for fastening the bra to the body of the wearer to compensate for the lack of the support mechanism and design as found in this bra.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,819 describes a self-adjusting bra which is capable of being used in the normal fashion and at the same time, adapted for use with backless dresses. However, this design does not allow for detaching the straps and/or repositioning of the straps for other alternative styles and configurations, such as a halter-type configuration. This bra has a back body band that is firmly connected to the preformed cup. The shoulder straps are not removable or adjustable, yet are formed into a loop around the back band and can only be repositioned by sliding the straps along the back band. The design is to stretch the rear mid section of the back strap to be removable attached to the upper edge of a panty girdle, girdle or anything else in the region of the lower back by means of a tape or adhesive. It does not provide for a secure and stable configuration since the undergarments of wearer are the determining factor for holding the bra in position. This connection will lead to either the undergarment being exposed as a result of the tension forces with the elasticity of the band or a compromise of the bust support by the downward pull of the back band.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,636 provides a convertible bra that converts from a general bra to a backless configuration, by concealing the unattached horizontal back straps by placing the extending ends within open vertical slits inside the brassiere cup. This modification causes significant material clutter within the cups of the wearer. Additionally, the shoulder straps are the only support for the breast, which is insufficient. Without securing the back, the front lower end of the cups will either pull up or the shoulder straps will slip off and fall over and forward with the cups. This design also does not allow for detaching the straps and/or repositioning of the straps for other alternative styles and configurations, such as a halter-type configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,885 provides a backless bra including detachable and adjustable straps; however, the straps are attached from the bra to the girdle of the wearer. AU 9869866 describes clip on adjustable bra straps that can be clipped on in a variety of positions to the bra fabric by releasable clips without any part of the clip being included in the fabric. However, such a construction would not be considered sturdy and reliable, particularly in the case of a larger and heavier wearer.
US 2011/0081827 provides a bra having a diagonal strap mechanism wherein the strap passes around the neck in a halter like fashion or instead of passing behind the neck, it continues down the back, crosses in the middle and around the body to fasten in the front. In this design, the straps are visible and undesirable for a totally strapless and backless garment.
US 2003/0003844 provides a bra capable of being secured to an individual by a variety of straps formed in multiple configurations. This design, despite it's interchangeable capabilities is suitable for beachwear or can be independently worn as a top. The adjustability of the bra to size is achieved by running the straps into and out of the wearer's cups using a lengthy band that constitutes a bulky addition to the breast support piece, which in turn is formed as an integral one-piece construction of fabric. The back straps are adapted to extend from the breast support piece instead of being detachable and adjustable. The back and shoulder straps are also secured by tying the ends into knots, or by pieces of add-on fasteners, secondary and tertiary connectors and/or by components that complicate the design objective. While complicated, this design approach offers interchangeability, but does not provide shape and sufficient support of the bust.
GB 2376171 describes a bra for use with backless, strapless and halter-neck dresses and tops having cups held together by a front clasp including length adjustable and detachable shoulder and back straps. This bra does not meet the requirements of a backless bra because the back strap is still in existence, only to be made of a plastic transparent material. The fact that the back band is fixed to the cups and is neither detachable nor adjustable renders it readily visible.
Backless and strapless bras secured to the breast area by adhesive substances to support and cover the breasts are also known in the art. Generally, backless and strapless bras known in the prior art are garments comprised of two cups and connecting material as well as some extraneous material around the cups of the bra extending toward the underarm area. These garments, known in the prior art, provide contouring and a smooth appearance or silhouette to the breasts under clothing, and may also contain padding to further enhance the appearance and shape of the breasts. However, because straps are not present, there is no upward support or counter-pressure to counteract gravity resulting in an unsupported appearance of the breasts. Accordingly, backless and strapless bras known in the art have traditionally provided limited support for breasts because of the absence of straps. Thus, women who desire supportive bras are often deterred from wearing backless, strapless bras, and are thus limited in their ability to wear backless and strapless styles of clothing. There is a significant market segment of women desiring the support of a traditional bra having straps, but who would like to wear backless and/or strapless clothing.
A further drawback of strapless adhesive bras, in addition to the loss of support, is the inability to launder the garment. Generally, adhesives which hold strapless bras in place lose their effectiveness upon exposure to moisture, humidity and turbidity while being worn or during the laundering process.
Still another drawback of the prior art is the use of adhesives which are insufficient to hold a garment in place, given the counter-pressure of the breasts being supported, for substantial periods of time (e.g., more than a few hours).
It is desirable to have a bra which provides support and counterforce of a type and/or in a manner similar to traditional bras having back and/or shoulder straps, but which does not have visible support structures such as straps.
In accordance with the present invention, there has been provided an improved construction of the bra that successfully accommodates the diverse wardrobe of the wearer because it can be worn in multiple fashions, including as a bra with shoulder straps and in the backless configuration and/or halter configuration. The wearer saves money because only one bra is purchased instead of multiple bras for various fashions. Women will feel more confident in backless apparel knowing that their breasts are well supported. Also, due to the adjustable band strap capability, this bra allows for the wearer to seek only the cup size in determining the bra size and would eliminate the need to couple the cup size with the waist or bust circumference (i.e., the user will seek to purchase a cup size of A, B, C, D or E cup instead of the conventional 32A, 32B, 32C, etc . . . ).